No good for my son
by teamsterekshipper
Summary: Stiles has always done everything his father asked of him. He doesn't date because his father is convinced that no one is good enough to be with Stiles. Derek is a trouble teen on the verge of being expelled from school. Stiles is assigned to be Derek school tutor by one of his teachers and sparks fly but with Stiles father close by will they ever be happy. AU & M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad can I hang out with Danny after school?" Stiles asked his father. They were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Mr. Stilinski didn't approve of Danny nor did he want Stiles with him. "Is there something going on with you and this kid?"

Stiles groaned. "Dad he's just a friend alright. Yeah he's gay too but I don't have those feelings for him."

"Good but I don't want you hanging out with him." Mr. Stilinski said. "A friend of mine is coming over and I want you to be home because he has a son about your age."

"Please don't set me up with his kid." Stiles said. "He's probably some stuck up kid who talks to much about himself."

"Come home right after school." Mr. Stilinski said getting up. "I'm going to be home and if you're not here by five you're grounded." He walked off but stopped and turned to Stiles again. "Do you understand Stiles?"

Stiles sighed. "Yes sir." When Stiles was finish eating he cleaned his plate and got ready for school. He waited until his dad left the house before he left for school.

**…...**

Derek Hale lost his parents in a car accident when he was six. He now lives with his Uncle a few blocks away from Beacon Hills high school. Derek is a loner who has difficulty focusing on his school work. It's only a few months into the school year and he was already on the verge of being expelled. He was sitting in the school parking lot watching the other students as they chatted and headed into school. Earlier that day he got in a fight with his Uncle about his school work and now he didn't care for it. Grabbing his book bag he got out of his car and headed inside

**…...**

"So we can't hang out today." Stiles said. He was leaning against the lockers next to Danny who was going through his own locker. "I have to go home right after school because my dad is setting me up with his friends kid. He thinks everyone I talk to is no good, even you. He doesn't like you and he doesn't want me around you." He sighed. "I just wish he would lighten up a little and let me date whoever I want."

"So tell him off." Danny said. "Tell him that this is your life and you can date and see whoever you want. You can't be scared of your dad Stiles."

"I'm not scared of him Danny." Stiles said. "You don't understand."

"So explain it to me then?" Danny said closing his locker and turning to Stiles. "You've been living the life he wants for you for years now. How many times are you going to come to me about how your dad is treating you by not letting you live your own life."

Stiles looked down. "Just drop it okay." He picked up his bag." I have to go to class I'll talk to you tomorrow." He walked off.

**After second period later that day**

Stiles was packing up to leave class when he was called to the front by the teacher. There was another student by the desk when he got there. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Mr. Harris said. "Stiles this is Derek Hale and he's behind in most of his classes. I was wondering if you could tutor him during free period to get him caught up."

"I don't need a tutor." Derek snapped. He looked over at the smaller male and for a moment stopped breathing. He was the hottest guy Derek had seen.

"Pay him no mind." Mr. Harris said. "You two are too meet up everyday during free period and each morning we will go over everything."

Stiles nodded. Even though he was staring at this guy Derek he feel his eyes on him. "Is he going to be okay with this?" He asked looking over at Derek and for a moment he couldn't look away. How could he have never seen this guy before and their in the same class.

"Yeah I'm okay with that." Derek said still staring at Stiles.

"Then it's settled." Mr. Harris said. "Just make sure that you both do the work." They both nodded. "Alright then you can go to your next class."

Stiles heading out of the room but soon felt someone following him. He stopped and turned to see Derek standing behind him. "Do you need something else?"

Derek just stared at him. "If we've always been in the same class how come I've never seen you before?"

Stiles shrugged. "You've always been in the back of the class and I've always been in the front."

Derek crossed his arms. "So you must be pretty smart then huh?"

"I guess so." Stiles said looking down. "I should go but I'll see you in free period. We can meet in the library if that's alright?"

"Okay." Derek said watching him leave. If it was anyone else Derek would have probably skipped but there was something about Stiles that made him think otherwise.

**…...**

In free period Stiles was sitting in the back of the library waiting for Derek. He had been sitting there for about five minutes before he saw Derek heading his way. "I didn't think you were coming." He said as Derek sat down across from him.

"Yeah well I didn't have anything else to do." Derek said smiling. "So what are we going to be working on first Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles couldn't help but smiled back. "Math."

**…...**

Right after school Stiles went home. When he pulled into the driveway he saw another car next to his fathers. Getting out he made his way inside. His did was in the living room talking to someone so he just went to the kitchen. He was going through the fridge when he heard someone come into the kitchen behind him. Turning around he saw someone from school smiling at him. "Jackson, what are you doing here?"

"My dad is trying to set me up with his dad's friends kid." Jacksons said smiling. "And I'm guessing that it's you."

"Of course he would set me up with another straight A student. Stiles said walking over to the counter that was between them. "Look you're cute and all but you're not my type."

Jackson smiled. "So why is your dad setting you up?"

"Because he thinks no one is good enough for me and doesn't want me to have any friends." Stiles said. "I'm guessing he thinks you're good for me because you're dad is in the club with him and you're going to college after this. You're probably going to be some big shot doctor or something and that's what he wants but not me."

Mr. Stilinski then came into the kitchen and saw then talking. "Hey what's going on in here?"

"Nothing." Jackson said still smiling. "I was just getting to know your son."

"Well something came up and your dad has to go into work." Mr. Stilinski said. "He's waiting for you."

Jackson never took his eyes off of Stiles. "I'll see you tomorrow in school." He said walking off.

Stiles went to the table with his food and sat down. "There is no way I'm going out with that kid."

"What's wrong with him?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Nothing, he's perfect but he's nor for me." Stiles said picking up his plate and book bag. "I'm going to eat this in my room." He said walking off. He couldn't believe that Jackson was the one his dad was talking about. Jackson was a popular kid with straight A's. He was the biggest stud in school and he loved sex. He was an athlete and everyone's wet dream. He also loved to talk about himself and be the center of attention. That's what Stiles hated most about him. He thought back on his day with Derek. Who was someone his father would never approve of but Derek was also someone he could see himself with. If only things were different.

**Next time...**

**Jackson is going to find out something about Stiles and is going to use it as a way that could work for both of them. Derek also tries to ask out Stiles but what will Stiles do about it?**

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A few days later**

Stiles was going through his locker when Derek walked up to him. "Hey Derek?" He said smiling over at him.

"Stiles?" Derek said leaning against the lockers. "Hey I wanted to thank you for doing this for me. I know that there are a million other things you'd rather be doing."

"I really don't mind." Stiles said. "But you wouldn't need a Tutor if you tried like you do with me. Do your parents know about you failing your classes?"

Derek sighed. "My Uncle is the only family I have. My parents died when I was six so it's just been us."

"I lost my mom when I was young as well." Stiles said. "She died of cancer so now it's just me and my dad."

"Are you close with your dad?" Derek asked.

"We got a lot closer after she died but now he's really overprotective." Stiles said. "Danny is the only friend I had who stuck around when my dad changed. He not only my best friend but he's like my brother."

Derek smiled. "Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" He laughed when Stiles face turned red. "Awe I made you blush."

"You did not." Stiles said looking away from Derek.

Derek could still see the smile on his face though. "Hey I know we just met a few days ago but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out with me sometime."

Stiles closed his locker and faced Derek. He really did like Derek but he also knew that his dad would never let him go. "Um I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why is that?" Derek asked.

"I just can't." Stiles said looking down.

"That's fine." Derek said. "Then if I can't call you maybe I should just come by your house everyday until you agree to go out with me."

Stiles looked back up with a smile on his face. "Are you really going to do that?" Derek nodded. "Okay you can call me but I still can't go out with you nor can you come over my house." After giving Derek his number he saw Jackson looking at him from down the halls. "I'm sorry can you give me a minute." He walked over to Jackson who was smiling at him. "Jackson?"

"I wonder what your dad will think about you going out with someone on the verge of being expelled from school." Jacksons said crossing his arms.

"I'm not going out with him." Stiles said. "Mr. Harris asked me to tutor him to help bring up his grades."

"Really?" Jackson said. "Because it didn't look like you two were talking about school work. By the blush on your face it looks like you like him. I saw you give him your number too."

Stiles was about to say something else but Derek showed up next to him. "Stiles, is everything okay here?"

Jackson smiled. "Sure everything is fine, I was just talking to your little friend here." He looked back at Stiles. "Listen I have to be somewhere but I will surely be seeing you later Stiles." He pushed himself off the lockers. "Bye Derek." He said walking off.

Derek watched Jackson go then turned to Stiles who was looking down. "What's going on Stiles?"

Stiles started biting his lips. "I'm sorry." He said looking back up at Derek. "I really can't do this with you. It's not you trust me but this isn't the best time."

Derek nodded. "I understand but can we still talk and stuff because I really like you."

Stile wanted to say that he liked Derek to but he was too scared to actually say it. "I'll see you in free period." He said walking off.

Derek wanted to go after him but then decided not too. Instead he just went to class but even there he couldn't stop thinking about Stiles.

**…...**

**Later that day**

Jackson was busy eating his lunch when someone sat in front of him. "Um can I help you?" He asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Danny yelled. "What has Stiles ever done to you. He's the most sweetest guy ever and it's not his fault that his dad is crazy. He likes Derek and now you scared him off. I mean were you really going to tell his dad about Derek knowing how he is?"

"No I was just joking." Jackson said. "I didn't get a chance to tell him because Derek showed up. By the way who are you exactly?"

"Oh I'm Danny, a friend of Stiles." Danny said. "Now will you please tell him that you were joking?"

"Okay I will." Jackson said. "So are you dating anyone right now?"

Danny smiled. "No and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon." He got up from the table and walked off.

**After school**

Stiles was walking to his car when he saw Jackson leaning against it. He groaned. "Jackson please go away."

"Come on Stiles just give me a minute." Jackson said walking up to him. "I had a little conversation with your friend Danny in the lunchroom today."

"Well I didn't tell him to do that." Stiles said.

"No but he gave me an idea." Jackson said. "Give me your number and we can go out."

"God Jackson I'm not going out with you." Stiles said walking over to the drivers side of his car. "I don't even like you."

"I know you like Derek." Jackson said. "But your dad likes me right and I like your friend Danny."

"What, since when?" Stiles asked.

"Since he told me off in the lunchroom but that's not the point." Jackson said.

"So what are you saying then?" Stiles asked crossing his arms.

"We pretend to date each other." Jackson said. "That way I can see Danny and you can see Derek."

"That will never work." Stiles said. "Besides I told him that nothing could ever happen between us. He asked me out and I told him no. " He sighed. "You should have seen the way he was while we were studying. It was all awkward and all I wanted to do was get out of there." He opened his door. "Just drop it okay Jackson because I'm not going to see him anymore unless it related to school." He got into his car and drove off.

**…...**

That night Stiles was lying in his bed on his lab top when he heard a car pull into the driveway. Getting up and going over to the window he saw Derek getting out of his car. He ran downstairs and opened the door just before Derek could ring the doorbell. "Derek what are you doing here?" He was glad that his dad was in his room. "If my dad sees you here he's going to kill me. I told you not to come here."

"I know but you left in such a rush you left your phone." Derek held out Stiles phone. "I thought you might want it back."

"You could have gave it back tomorrow." Stiles said taking the phone from Derek.

Derek shrugged. "I wanted to see you." He said. "And maybe try and ask you out again. I know I might not be the most accomplished guy or anything but I really like you Stiles. Just let me take you out on one date. I promise that you will have a good time."

"Derek I told you I can't." Stiles said looking behind him.

"Okay then I guess I'll have to come by every night until you say yes." Derek said crossing his arms.

Stiles sighed and started biting his bottom. "Okay I'll think about it but there is something I have to do first.

Derek smiled "So then it's not a no then?"

Stiles shook his head. "It's not a no but can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Derek said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking off.

Once he was gone Stiles went back inside and up to his father's room. "Hey dad." He said walking into his room. "i was wondering if I could hang out with Jackson after school. We're going to work on some school work together."

"School work huh." Mr. Stilinski said. "I guess so but be back before curfew."

"Thanks dad." Stiles said leaving the room. Once he was safely in his room with his door closed he let out a huge breath. He heated lying to his dad but he was finally going to do something he wanted to do but first he had to talk to Jackson.

**Next time...**

** Stiles has a hard time lying to his dad while Danny loses something he will never be able to get back, not that he would want to anyway.**

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday**

"Why won't your dad let you see who you want?" Derek asked. "They were sitting in the library during free period.

"I don't know." Stiles said. "It's been the two of us since I was young. Even then he wouldn't let me have any friends. I've never had a play date or a sleepover because my dad wouldn't let me."

"But you still see Danny." Derek said. "And you said your dad doesn't want you to see him."

"Yeah but he never comes over." Stiles said. "My dad won't let me do anything I want and I don't know why."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it." Derek said. "Ask him why he's making you live this sheltered life and who knows he might surprise you."

"But what do I tell him about you?" Stiles said. "I really like you Derek but I know that my dad will never let me see you."

"Don't tell him about me." Derek said. "Just talk to him about letting you live your own life and when the time is right you can talk to him about me."

Stiles nodded "Okay."

"Hey I meant to ask you something." Derek said. "Why won't Jackson's people let him see who he wants?"

Stiles shrugged. "I never asked him that but I always wondered."

Derek nodded. ""So does that mean you can go out with me this weekend?"

Stiles smiled. "Yes that mean I will go out with you but we have to meet somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"My dad can't see you so Jackson is going to pick me up." Stiles said. "I'll get to go out with you while Jackson goes out with Danny. When the night is over Jackson will bring me back home."

"Sounds good." Derek said then looked at his watch. "Come on I'll walk you back to class." They gathered their stuff and left the library.

**…**

"I have to wear something hot." Danny said. "I still can't believe that Jackson Whitmore wants to go out with me. He's like the hottest guy in school."

Stiles looked over at him. "What about Derek?"

"Derek is cute." Danny said. "But Jackson is sexy as hell."

Stiles just smiled and shook his head. "You're crazy if you think that."

"Boys." Their teacher said looking back at them. "Would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class?" They shook their heads. "Good then get back to work."

**…**

**Saturday afternoon**

Stiles was sitting by the window in the living room waiting for Jackson. He looked back when he heard his dad walking up behind him. "Hey dad."

Mr. Stilinski smiled. "Why do you look so nervous?"

"I'm not." Stiles said.

"Well don't be." Mr. Stilinski said. "Jackson is a good kid and I know you're going to have fun."

Stiles smiled and started biting his bottom lip. "Yeah I know." He looked down at his feet.

That's when Mr. Stilinski knew that Stiles wasn't telling him something. "What are you not telling me?"

Stiles noticed what he was doing and stopped. "Nothing."

"Stiles I can tell that you're lying to me about something." Mr. Stilinski said.

"I'm not dad." Stiles said. He then heard a horn. "That's Jackson I have to go." He said getting up. ""I'll see back before curfew. " He ran outside and got into Jackson's car. "Thank god you showed up because I was just about to tell my dad everything." He looked over at Jackson. "Jackson?"

"I heard you." Jackson said. "My dad just gave me a long speech before I left." He drove off.

"I'm sorry you're in the same boat with me." Stiles said. "Why does he do it, your dad I mean?"

Jackson sighed. "Let's just say the last time I was in a relationship it ended with me in the hospital. Ever since then my dad has been scared of me dating. He was afraid that the same thing would happen and hat's why I keep my personal like from him. thats the reason why i am the way i am now because I'm afraid that it will happen again."

"He's letting us go out." Stiles said.

"Because he trusts your dad." Jackson said. "There is only a few people my dad trusts but your dad is like a brother to him. So in a way my dad also trusts you."

Stiles decided to change the subject. "So are you excited about your date with Danny?"

"I am actually." Jackson said. "Which is something I don't usually care about? Going out with him actually makes me nervous."

Stiles smiled. "Well I'm kind of nervous too so I know how you feel." He was also excited because this was the first date he has ever been on.

**…**

**11:40 that night**

Jackson and Stiles were sitting in the car in Stiles driveway. They had been sitting there for about ten minutes not saying anything. "So how long do you think we can keep up this whole fake dating thing?"

"I don't know." Jackson said. "I guess until you're ready to talk about this with your dad. I know how dads can be so if you need anything all you have to do is call me, okay."

"Thanks." Stiles said. "And I'm glad that you had a good time with Danny, he really likes you."

"I like him too." Jackson said. "I should get home."

"Bye." Stiles said getting out of the car. He was glad that his dad wasn't home so he just went to his room.

**…**

**Monday morning**

Jackson was going through his locker when it was suddenly slammed shut. He looked over to see very angry Stiles. "Dude what the hell?"

"You had sex with Danny?" Stiles said. "Is that why you wanted to go out with him, to sleep with him."

"No." Jackson said. "He was the one who called me after I dropped you off. He said that his parents weren't home and he wanted to hang out." He sighed and looked over at Stiles. "Look he's the first guy that I didn't want to just sleep with. I went out with him and I had a good time. He's different than the other guys and I really want to see where this goes. I can see why this would be hard for you to believe considering my reputation at this school but it's true."

"Okay fine maybe you do really like him." Stiles said. "But don't hurt him."

"Don't worry I won't." Jackson said. "So how was your weekend?"

"We talked all weekend." Stiles said. "And all night."

"Awe you're so cute." Jackson said smiling.

"Shut up." Stiles said. "I'll see you later." He said walking off.

A few minutes later Jackson was met by Isaac who asked him out. He declined and turned to leave but stopped when he saw Danny close by. A smile spread across his face as he made his way over to him. "Hey Danny."

"What was that all about?" Danny asked.

"Isaac was just asking me out but I told him that I already had plans." Jackson said. "And I was hoping that those plans would be with you."

Danny smiled. "Me too."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A few weeks later  
**

"I can't believe we've been doing this for almost a month now and no one knows." Stiles said. He was sitting in the school lunchroom with Jackson. "I mean I thought my dad would catch on sooner or later or I would freak out and tell him everything but we've been good so far."

"I know." Jackson said sitting up. "My dad seems to like you though."

"I like him too." Stiles said. "And besides, everyone likes me. I'm the sweetest guy in the school."

Jackson laughed. "So how are things with you and Derek? Have you two..you know?"

"No." Stiles said. "We just started dating and I don't want to rush things with him. Speaking of that how are things with you and Danny boy?"

Jackson smiled. "He's actually a pretty cool guy. I didn't think we'd have so much in common but we do. I've never felt like him before and I hope that whatever I do have with Danny will only get better because he's a great guy."

"Awe you're so cute." Stiles said.

"Ha ha." Jackson said. He looked around and saw Danny heading their way. "See he's perfect." He looked back at Scott. "Don't tell him that I said that. Hey Danny." He said just as Danny made it to their table and sat down.

"Hey what were you guys talking about?" Danny said.

"Nothing." Jackson said quickly. "So how is your day going so far?"

"Good." Danny said. "Isaac has been giving me strange looks all day but other than that everything was good."

"Isaac?" Stiles said. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No he just gave me looks all day and I don't know why." Danny said. "It was really freaking me out though."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Stiles said.

Derek sighed. "Yeah it was probably nothing. Um have to go but I will you later." He got up and left the table before anyone had a chance to say anything.

"What was that all about?" Danny said.

"I don't know." Stiles said.

**...**

Jackson went looking for Isaac in the empty hallway. He was about to give up and go back to the lunchroom when he spotted Jackson at his locker. He went over to him. "What the hell is your problem?" He said. "Why are you messing with Danny?"

"Because you blew me off for him." Isaac said. "After everything we been though."

"It was just a hook up Isaac." Jackson said. "Man ever since that night you've been bugging me. I told you that it was just sex and it wasn't going to happen. Why don't you just get over it."

**...**

Since they still had time before lunch period was over Danny went looking for Jackson. He rounded the empty hallway and saw Jackson with Isaac. He couldn't tell what they were saying but when he saw them kiss. Looking around he headed back the other way.

**...**

Jackson pushed Isaac away from him. "Look maybe you didn't understand me when I told you that all you were was a hook up and it will never happen again and stay away from Danny." He turned and walked away from Isaac.

**After school**

Jackson was going through his locker when Danny walked up to him. "Hey?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Danny asked.

Jackson stopped and turned to him. "Um sure."

"Are you sleeping with Isaac?" Danny said looking down at his feet.

"What?" Jackson said. "Who told you that?"

"Everyone told me that." Danny said. "Everyone has been coming to me asking how can I be with you knowing that you're with other guys. Am I that stupid, how can you do this to me?"

"I haven't done anything to you." Jackson said. "Danny I haven't been with anyone since I've been with you."

"I saw you kissing Isaac." Danny said.

Jackson sighed. "I can't believe this. I thought this would be different. For the first time I was with someone who didn't judge me because of my past. Who didn't accuse me of cheating on him the first time he hears something. You want the truth I hooked up with Isaac a few months ago and he's been trying to ask me our ever since. He kissed me in the halls and I pushed him away. You're the first guy I actually thought I could be happy with you. Hell I was happy with you. I guess I was just stupid to think I could actually be in a relationship with someone." He closed his locker and walked off.

"Jackson!" Danny called after him but he kept walking.

**...**

When Stiles got home later that day his dad was sitting on the couch. "Hey dad."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Mr. Stilinski said getting up.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles said. Dreading the fact that he knew what his dad was taking about.

"I know you're not dating Jackson." said. "Some kid told me that you've been lying to me for over a month now. So I'm going to ask you again, is there something you want to tell me?"

Stiles sighed. "I'm not dating Jackson, I'm seeing this guy Derek Hale. I was assigned to touter him because he was behind on his work."

Mr. Stilinski nodded. "And when were you going to tell me any of this?"

"I didn't know how." Stiles said. "You never let me see anyone and I knew if I ever told you, you'd never let me see him. This is my life dad and want to be able to see and date whoever I want."

"Not under my roof." Mr. Stilinski said. "I know who that kid is and I know he's on the verge of being kicked out of school. Why would you want to ruin your life like that?"

"You're right is my life so butt out." Stiles said. "I'm sick of you treating me like a little kid. I can make my own choices. Why do you treat me like this dad. I'm your son and I get that but I'm not a kid. So why don't you tell me the reason why."

"Why what?" Mr. Stilinski said.

"Why you won't let me see who I want." Stiles said. "Why you continue lock me up in this house. I have friends and I have a life of my own and I'm not going to let you do it anymore."

"Stiles." Mr. Stilinski said.

"No I want to know the truth dad." Stiles said. "I want to know what this is all about."

**Next...**

**Stiles will find out why his dad is the way he is and Stiles will also find out why Jackson's dad is afraid of his son dating.**

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay this chapter is mostly Jackson and Stiles together. Don't worry Derek and Stiles will be together again soon.**

Jackson was lying awake in his bed. A few hours ago he told his dad the truth about everything. He was surprised when his dad didn't seem upset about him lying to him. The fact that he was no longer with Danny made everything worse. He sat up when he heard knocking at the door and went to answer it. He opened the door and sighed. "Stiles what are you doing here?"

"You said that I could talk to you if I needed something." Stiles said. "My dad found out and we had this big old fight then I left."

"Come on in." Jackson said stepping to the side. They went upstairs to Jackson's room.

"So why did you tell your dad anyway?" Stiles asked. He was lying on the foot of Jacksons bed.

Jackson was sitting up against the headboard on his lab top. "I just got tired of lying to him and besides it's over with Danny so there is really no need to keep it from him anymore."

"Did you really hook up with Isaac while you were with Danny?" Stiles asked.

"No I didn't." Jackson said. "I tracked him down in the halls and tried to get him to lay off Danny but he ended up kissing me." Jackson said. "We hooked up one time and he's been trying to do it again ever since. The first time he hears something he accuses me of cheating and lying to him and thats exactally why I didn't date. I thought it would be different with him but I guess I was stupid to think that." He looked over at Stiles. "You think I did don't you?"

"Actually no I don't." Stiles said. "I know you care about him and I know you wouldn't want to hurt him."

Jackson sighed and rested his head back against his headboard. "I really do care about him though. If just sucks that it ended like this." He sighed. "Hey you said that you wanted to talk. Did you find out why your dad treats you like he does?"

"Yes I did." Stiles said. "He told me everything."

"And what was that?" Jackson said closing his lab top.

"My mom and me were both in the hospital at some point in our lives and they both had something to do with us both being in car accidents. After she died he was a little overprotective but it got worse when the two of us got in another car accident a few months later. He was okay but I almost died. I was in a coma for a few months and when I woke up he never left my side. I met Danny a few months later and that made him upset. He thinks I'm going to get hurt again and because he's already lost me once he didn't want it to happen again. He wouldn't let me see Danny and he never let me leave the house. I told him that if he didn't change it was going to ruin our relationship. I went up to my room after that but left out my window a little while later and came here."

Jackson sighed. "Three years ago, when I was fourteen I started this relationship with a guy who was about seven years older than me. My dad knew about it and he told me to stay away from him but I didn't listen to him. I was in love and I thought he felt the same way about me but all he cared about was one thing and I was nowhere near ready to give it to him, so he took it." He stopped talking. "I don't think about it anymore but my dad is so afraid that it would happen again he freaked out whenever I mentioned someone else. I stopped myself from ever feeling for anyone because I didn't want to get my heart broken again. I fell for him and that's exactlly what happened."

"So what does that mean?" Stiles asked sitting up. "Are you going to go back to your old ways?"

Jackson shook his head. "No I'm over all that now."

"Maybe you should talk to Danny." Stiles said.

Jackson shook his head. "What's the point?" He said.

Stiles sighed. "Jackson?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Jackson said opening his lab top.

Stiles laid back down. "Hey do your dad still like me?"

"Why wouldn't he like you?" Jackson asked.

"Because we lied to him about our relationship." Stiles said.

"Yes he still likes you." Jackson said.

"Do you think he'll let me stay here for the night because I don't want to go back there." Stiles said.

"Maybe." Jackson said. "So when are you going to introduce Derek to your dad?"

"Whenever he cools off." Stiles said.

...

**Later that night Stiles found himself sitting with Derek in his car in front of Jackson's house. Jackson's dad let him stay the night so he was just filling Derek in on what was going on.**

"I'm sorry about what happened with you and your dad." Derek said.

Stiles sighed. "It's okay, I had to tell him sooner or later anyway."

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Derek asked. "I mean you said that you and your dad were really close."

"We are but lately I've never felt more apart from him." Stiles said. "So tomorrow when he's slept on it I'm going to go back home and hopefully talk with him. Are you doing anything then?"

"No." Derek smiled. "I can go with you when you go home if you want. Who knows maybe your dad will like me and see how happy I make you."

Stiles smiled. "He doesn't like Danny and everyone knows that he is the nicest guy in school, I mean everyone likes Danny. My dad will never let me see you."

"Well you'll never know unless you talk to him." Derek said. "He might surprise you."

Stiles nodded. "Maybe but don't your hopes up. I know my dad better than anyone and he'll never be one hundred percent okay with me dating you."

Derek reached over and took Stiles hand. "Everything is going to work out you'll see."

Stiles leans back in his seat and sighed. "I'm really glad that you're here with me."

Derek leans over and kisses Stiles. "And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

**...**

Back inside Stiles was lying awake on the sofa bed in Jackson's room. He couldn't stop thinking about his dad. His phone rang and he saw that it was Danny. "Hey Danny."

"Whats going on with you?" Danny asked.

"I told my dad about Derek and he freaked out." Stiles said. "I crept out my window and came over to Jackson's place to get away from him."

"Jackson?" Danny said. "How is he doing because I feel really bad about what happened?"

"Why don't you tell him that." Stiles said looking over at Jackson who was asleep.

"I tried but he won't talk to me." Danny said. "Do you think something was going on between him and Isaac?"

"No don't think so." Stiles said. "Everyone knows that Isaac is obsessed with Jackson. He was probably just jealous and wanted you out of the way. I think Jackson really cares about you and I don't think he would do anything to hurt you."

"Now you tell me." Danny said. "I just saw them together and jumped to conclusions. I ruined everything between us."

"No you didn't." Stiles said. "Weather he says it or not I know he still cares about you."

"I hope you're right." Danny said. "Well I know it's late so I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Stiles said hanging up his phone. Getting more comfortable he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter is full of Derek and Stiles BTW**

**The next night**

Derek was sitting on Stiles couch in his living room watching Stiles as he paced back and forth in front of the TV. "Stiles will you relax."

"I am relaxed." Stiles said still pacing back and forth. "I mean why wouldn't I be. I've never brought a boy home that I liked to meet my dad. I always feared that he would grill them until they had enough and left."

Derek smiled. "Thats not going to happen."

"You don't know my dad." Stiles said. "I mean Danny's afraid to come over here because of him. I just know he's going to run you away like he did with Danny. To this day he still hates the fact that I hang out with him."

Derek got up and stopped Stiles by grabbing his shoulders. "Stiles will you calm down. I'm sure that everything is going to be fine."

Stiles sighed and looked down. "Okay." He heard a car pull up in the driveway and started to freak out again. "Okay I changed my mind. I can't do this um you sneak out the back door."

"Stiles I'm pretty sure your dad knows someone else is here because my car is in the driveway." Derek said. "Just take a few deep breaths and think positive, okay."

Stiles eyes grew wide when he heard the front door open. "Oh god." He tried to run off but Derek grabbed his hand just as the older male walked into the living room.

"Hi dad." Stiles said turning to face his dad.

Mr. Stilinski looked from his son to the taller male that was standing next to him. "What's going here?"

"Dad um this is Derek Hale." Stiles said. "I was assigned to help him study so he could bring up his grades. As time went on we got closer and now were dating."

"I see." Mr. Stilinski said folding his arms.

"I wanted to tell you dad but you would have never let me see him if I did." Stiles said. "Derek is a great guy and I wish you would get to know him like I do.

"Just by looking at him I can see he's trouble." Mr. Stilinski said. "He's probably on the verge of being kicked out of school isn't he?"

"So you're not even going to try and get to know him?" Stiles said.

"No." Mr. Stilinski said. "Because I know that all he's going to do is bring you down. You're better than this Stiles."

Stiles sighed. "I told you this was a bad idea." He grabbed Derek's arm. "Let's go."

"It was nice to meet you sir." Derek said following Stiles out of the house.

**Thirty minutes later**

**Hale residents**

Stiles was sitting on Derek's master bed staring at a photo of Derek when he was a baby. "You were a cute little baby." He said when Derek reentered his room.

"I know right." Derek handed Stiles a bottle of water and sat next to him. "How are you holding up?"

Stiles sighed and sat the photo back on the dresser. "I'm okay but I told you he wasn't going to accept me being with you ."

"Look on the bright side." Derek said looking over at him. "You still have me and I'm not going anywhere."

Stiles smiled and looked at Derek. "Good to know." He leans forward and presses his lips to Derek's. The bottle falling from his hands. He moved back on Derek's bed, pulling the taller male with him. His hands made their way down Derek's chest and started to undo his jeans undoing his own once he was finish.

Derek sat up and pulled off his shirt as Stiles did the same. Derek leans back down and kisses the smaller male. His hands roaming all over his body. Somehow they both managed to get out of their boxer. Before anything could go farther Derek reached over to his dresser and pulled out a condom, then continued to kiss Stiles, loving the noises that were coming out of his mouth.

**Two hours later**

Stiles was half asleep lying on Derek's chest. His cell phone was ringing so much that he got tired and shut it off. That wad about ten minutes ago. "I don't want to go home." Stiles mumbled out in Derek's chest.

Derek smiled. "As much as I would love for you to stay here you have to go home."

Stiles moaned. "Don't make me."

"Stiles he's your dad." Derek said. "Beside he's all you have and maybe he feels that he's going to lose you. Now that you've decided to lie your own life. You should go talk to him and besides it is getting late. Come on I'm going to take you home."

Stiles got up. "Wait if I go home smelling like after sex he's going to kill me. Do you mind if I jump in the shower first?"

"Go ahead." Derek said sitting up. "While you're in there I'm going to clean up in here."

"Okay." Stiles said heading to the bathroom.

About five minutes later he emerged from the bathroom in only a towel. When he got to the bedroom it was empty. "Derek?" He called out but there was no answer. Drying himself off he started to put on his clothes when Derek walked back in eating something out of a red bowl.

Derek looked up from his bowl to find Stiles staring at him. "What I got hungry."

Stiles smiled. "You' re not even dressed Derek so how are you going to take me home?"

"Just let me eat first." Derek said sitting on his freshly made bed.

Once Stiles was fully dressed he joined Derek on the bed to put on his shoes. "I don't know what to do if he doesn't want to accept you."

"Don't jump to any conclusions." Derek said. "Just talk him and if you need anything or if you want me to come back just call me."

Stiles nodded. "Okay."

...

A little while later Derek was sitting in Stiles parking lot. "We've been sitting here for almost fifteen minutes Stiles. Just go in and face him before he comes out here and freak out."

"Okay, I'm going." Stiles said. He leans over and kisses Derek. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said getting out of his car and going inside. His dad wasn't downstairs so he went up to his room. He wasn't there long before he was joined by his dad. He sat on his bed and looked down at his hands.

"It doesn't matter what I say does it?" Mr. Stilinski said. "You're not going to stop seeing this kid?"

Stiles shook his head and looked over at his dad. "No I'm not going to stop seeing him. Dad I really like Derek."

Mr. Stilinski sighed. "So you're willing to lose everything we've worked for, for a boy?"

"What are you talking about dad?" Stiles said. "This is my life and I have the right to see who I want but I don't want to lose you because of it."

"Dinner is in the fridge." Mr. Stilinski said before turning and leaving the room.

Stiles wanted to call after his dad but the words were stuck in his throat. Lying on his bed he decided to sleep on it but not long later he got hungry so he went downstairs to get something to eat, passing his fathers room which was now closed.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

A few days have passed and Stiles hasn't spoken to his dad. He had feared that something like this would happen and now that it is he couldn't believe it. He had always thought that he and his dad could get through anything. He has spent the last hour leaning against Derek's headboard, staring off into space. Barely moving when Derek sat next to him. "He hates me now." He whispered.

Derek sighed, reached over and took Stiles hand. "He doesn't hate you Stiles."

"He won't talk to me." Stiles said. "He barely even looks at me and every time I try and talk to him he makes up an excuse to get away from me." He used his other hand to wipe his face.

"Stiles look at me." Derek said. "He's your dad and he's going to see past this. I'm not saying that he's going to magically welcome me into his life but he will do anything not to lose you."

Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder. "I just wish he would talk to me again."

Derek sighed. "I know."

**Jackson's house**

Jackson was in his room on his lab top when some one knocked on his door. "Come in dad." He said not turning around.

The door opened and someone walked in. "It's me."

Jackson turned around to find Danny standing in his door way. "Danny?"

"Your dad let me in." Danny said. "I was wondering if we could talk for a minute."

Jackson sighed. "Sure."

Danny walked over at sat on the edge of Jackson's bed. "I wanted to apoligise for what happened. For accusing you of-"

"It's not a big deal." Jackson said. "I understand why you woyld think that I would do something like that, considering how I use to be, I think I overreacted. I like you Danny and I haven't even thought of another guy in that time I was with you. Even now you're the only one who's constantly on my mind."

Danny smiled. "Me too."

Jackson got up from his computer and sat next to Danny on the bed. "So I told my dad a lot of stuff about you."

"I know." Danny said. "Before I came up here we talked for a bit. He's a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah that's what everyone says when they meet him." Jackson said. "He's overprotective and all but I love him for it."

Danny looked down. "Listen he also told me what happened to you, I'm sorry."

Jackson sighed. "That was years ago and I'm past that now but thanks."

"So does that mean you forgive me?" Danny asked.

Jackson leans over and kisses Danny. "Hey I'm sorry about Isaac. I really thought he got the picture that I wasn't intrested in him."

Danny sighed. "So where do you and I go from here?"

"What are you doing tomorrow after school?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing." Danny said.

"Well maybe the two of us can hang out sometime." Jackson said.

Danny nodded. "That sounds good."

**...**

Stiles was half asleep when his phone rang. Pulling out he saw that it was Jackson. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked. "I heard that you came clean about Derek. How is your dad taking the news?"

"He reacted the way I thought he would." Stiles said. "He doesn't want me with Derek."

"Sorry." Jackson said.

"What's going on with you? Stiles asked.

"Danny came over and we kind of made up." Jackson said. "Would you believe if I told you that they are downstairs talking up a storm about me. I know my dad is just getting to know everything he can about Danny."

"Well that's good." Stiles said. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Everything is going to work out with your dad." Jackson said. "He's just trying to digest the news but he'll come around."

"Thanks." Stiles said.

"So where are you now?" Jackson asked.

"I'm lying in Derek's bedroom staring at the ceiling." Stiles said. "Derek is downstairs so I'm up here alone." He sighed. "It's so awkward between us now. I now eat in my room because sitting across from him is the worst thing ever."

"It will get better Stiles." Jackson said. "I guess Derek is harder to accept them we thought."

Stiles looked toward the door when Derek walked back in. "Hey I have to go but I'll call you later."

"Alright." Jackson said.

**Stiles hung up his phone and sat it on the dresser.**

"Everything okay." Derek asked.

"Oh yeah." Stiles said sitting up. "That was Jackson, I don't know how but he found out about me telling my dad. Maybe Jackson's dad told him what was going on, he was just seeing if I was okay."

Derek sat next to Stiles and handed a plate. "So are you going to try and talk to your dad again?"

"I've been trying for days." Stiles said. "But I'm going to keep trying."

**...**

When Stiles got home later that night the house was quiet. He knew his dad was home because his car was in the drive way so he went up to his room. Standing outside his dad's bedroom he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. He started to back away but stopped and knocked on the door. "Dad, are you in there?" There was no answer so he opened the door and walk in. He saw his dad sitting on his bed. "Are you going to keep ignoring me dad?"

Mr. Stilinski sighed. "I'm not ignoring you Stiles."

"Dad my whole life I've done what you've asked of me." Stiles said. "Danny is my best friend and you won't let me see him. I'm in high school now dad and I don't need you doing everything for me. I have friends and I really like Derek. If you give him a chance I know that you'll like him."

"Why did you lie to me?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't let me see Derek." Stiles said. "I knew that in your eyes you would see him as just another bum from the streets but he's not. He's a good guy and I really like him. Can you just be happy for me because I'm finally making a decision for myself. I love you dad but we can't go on like this, something has to change."

"You mean me?" Mr. Stilinski asked getting up.

"No." Stiles said. "I mean how you treat me. I'm not a kid anymore dad. If I make mistakes then let me make them so I can learn from me."

"I don't want to lose you Stiles." Mr. Stilinski said.

"Where am I going?" Stiles said. "I'm still going to be here with you. I just want to live like a normal kid. I missed out on my whole childhood because the way you treated me. I don't want to miss the rest of my life as well."

Mr. Stilinski sighed. "Okay maybe I've been a little crazy but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Even I do someday I'll be okay with that." Stiles said. "Because I know that you'll be there for me."

"Okay you made your point." Mr. Stilinski said. "I'm sorry and I'll let you make your own choices from now on."

Stiles sighed. "And I'm sorry for lying to you, it won't happen again."

Mr. Stilinski nodded. "So why don't you tell me more about this Derek?"

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday morning**

Stiles was searching the halls for Derek but instead he found Jackson. "Hey Jackson." He said going over to him. "Have you seen Derek around?"

"No." Jackson turned around and smiled. "You seem in a good mood, what's going on?"

"My dad said that he was going to try and get to know Derek but I haven't heard from him all weekend." I'm starting to get the feeling that something is wrong."

Jackson closed his locker. "I'm sure everything everything is alright."

Stiles sighed and leans back against the lockers. "I just still feel like something is wrong."

"Forget it." Stiles said. "Maybe he's just sick or something." He closed his locker. "Come on, we better get to class."

Stiles was sitting in Mr. Harris second period class in his usual seat. He still hasn't heard anything from Derek. He looked toward the door just in time to see Derek come in and he looked upset.

"You're late Mr. Hale." Mr. Harris said.

"So sue me." Derek snapped going to his usual seat in the back of the class.

Stiles wanted to see if he was okay but he knew he shouldn't so he turned back around but he couldn't stop thinking about Derek. As class continued to move on he couldn't focus on his work. Pulling out his phone he texted Derek if he was okay and waited. A few seconds later he got a text from Derek. It read that he was okay and he would talk to him after class.

After class Derek was ready to get out but Mr. Harris called him over. He looked over at Stiles who was on his way out then back at Mr. Harris.

"Is everything okay Derek?" Mr. Harris said.

"Yeah." Derek said. "I just had a rough weekend."

Mr. Harris nodded. "Well I've seen your recent test score and it a lot better then it was last time."

Derek smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." Mr. Harris said. "You see what happens when you apply yourself. I know you're smart Derek but you just need to stay focus and your grades will come up, just give it time."

Derek nodded. "Thanks Mr. Harris, you seem to be the only teacher who wants me to succeed." He turned and left the classroom. He found Stiles across the hall waiting for him, he went over to him. "Sorry I didn't answer any of your calls all weekend. My Uncle found out about me on the verge of being expelled from school and we had this huge fight about it. I stayed at a motel all weekend and I haven't been home yet."

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, how did it go with your dad?"

"He said that he would try and he wants to see you again." Stiles said. "I guess to get to know you more."

"That's good." Derek said.

Stiles sighed. "I'm sorry about your Uncle. Are you sure that you're okay though?"

Derek smiled. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine Derek." Stiles said. "I can see it in your eyes so just talk to me."

Derek was about to respond but he was interrupted by the bell. "We're going to be late for class." He started to walk off.

Stiles grabbed his arm. "Derek?"

Derek looked back at Stiles. "Okay I'm not alright but I don't want to talk about this now. We can talk in free period this afternoon."

Stiles nodded. "Okay."

"Come on." Derek said. "I'll walk you to class." He walked Stiles to his next class then went to his own. He was still upset about everything that happened with his Uncle but the fact that he got a higher grade on one of his tests it made him feel a little better.

**Library**

Stiles was sitting in their usual seat in the back of the library waiting for Derek to show up. He was just about to call him but he spotted Derek heading over to the table.

"Hey." Derek said. "Sorry um I had to stay behind in one of my classes."

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded. "So what happened, I was really worried about you."

"Someone from the school called him about my poor grades and told him I was about to be expelled." Derek said. "I didn't tell him that I was working with a tutor to bring up my grades. He just started tearing into me about how much he gave up just to take me in and how much I disappointed him. How this would break my mothers heart. We argued for about an hour Friday until I had enough and left. When I'm upset I like to be on my own and I don't talk to anyone until I cool off. Thats why I waited until school to talk to you. I didn't want to snap at you for no reason."

"So are you going to go back home today?" Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged. "I don't know, I just can't be around him right now." He sighed and pulled out his books. "Come on we better get started."

Free period was about over so Stiles and Derek were packing up to leave. "Are you sure that you're going to be okay?"

"Stiles I'll be fine." Derek said. "This is not the first fight we've had and I'm sure it won't be the last. We spend our time apart from each other and once we're both relaxed we talk."

"Has it always been like that with you and your Uncle?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Derek said. "I know he acts this way with me on the right path."

"Well I hope everything works out with him." Stiles said.

"Thanks." Derek said. "And thanks for taking time out of your life to help me. I probably wouldn't be here with you Stilinski."

Stiles smiled. "Happy to help."

**After school**

"So everything is okay with you and Jackson?" Stiles asked. He was standing next to Danny who was going through his locker.

"Their good." Danny said. "When I went to his house I was kind of afraid to meet his dad but he's pretty cool actually. Glad that your dad is finally letting you make your own choices."

"He still doesn't like it." Stiles said. "But we're getting over the whole me lying to him okay. He promised that next time he was going to try and get to know Derek or anybody else before judging them."

"That's good." Danny said closing his locker. "So does that mean your dad will start letting your friends come over or are you grounded for lying?"

"I'm not grounded." Stiles said. "But as far as him letting me have friends over I don't know yet. We didn't get that far in our talk yet."

"So are you going to hang out with Derek today?" Danny asked.

"My dad wants to see him again." Stiles said when they began to walk off. "I just hope he doesn't give him a hard time."

"Derek is your first real boyfriend so I get why he would freak out." Danny said. "My first boyfriend actually broke up with me because of my folks. We got back together though but broke up again a few weeks later."

"Well hopefully that won't happen with me and Derek." Stiles said. "Hopefully my dad can accept and like him like I do."

"Yeah me too." Danny said.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
